This study is designed to aid in the continuation of our efforts to add to the knowledge of the spectrum of morphological and functional anomalies occurring in 47, XYY males and in particular to answer the following questions: 1. Are such anomalies as have previously been noted in 47, XYY males (e.g. neurologic abnormalities, body asymmetries, homosexuality) indeed more frequent in 47, XYY males than in controls matched for several factors including height? 2. Is there a significant difference between the 47, XYY males and matched controls in regard to type of crime, age at first arrest, family background, and other social, psychological variables? 3. Within a particular state, in this case Wisconsin, is there a difference in the frequency of 47, XYY males in the following populations: (1) institutionalized juvenile offenders, (2) adult offenders hospitalized for mental illness and/or mental retardation, (3) other prisoners? 4. Does tallness or any other traits develop sufficiently early to be of value in the early recognition of 47, XYY males? 5. How does the frequency of the 47, XYY condition in adult and juvenile offenders vary with height?